Bajo la tormenta
by Aru97
Summary: Los hermanos Creevey deben encontrar un lugar seguro, lejos del hogar. Dennis sigue soñando con volver a Hogwarts pero, ¿y Colin? ¿Habrá sitio para la esperanza en ese corazón de león?


Disclaimer; No me pertenecen los hermanos Creevey, son propiedad de JK… Aunque no me importaría quedarme con Colin…

_**Este fic participa en el reto temático de agosto ""A la caza" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

**ooOOoo**

Era en esos momentos, en los que sus zapatos se hundían hasta el tobillo en aquel fango escurridizo y la lluvia cubría todo a su alrededor, calándole los huesos, cuando Dennis Creevey odiaba el hecho de ser diferente.

Tal vez si hubiera sido un muggle más, un hijo de lechero normal y corriente y con la única aspiración mundana de continuar con el negocio familiar una vez su padre hubiera fallecido. Tal vez entonces, no estaría en medio de la nada, caminando sin una dirección prefijada, siguiendo los pasos seguros y firmes de su hermano mayor.

Alzó la mirada, observando la espalda de Colin, cargada con una enorme mochila de acampada. Su cabeza estaba tapada con la capucha del chubasquero y, sus pies, luchaban sin descanso contra el barro del camino. Porque no podían detenerse, no sabiendo que un grupo de mortífagos podría estar pisándoles los talones.

Realmente lo envidiaba. Pues, a pesar de que ambos eran idénticos y sólo se llevaban un par de años, Colin siempre había sido la cabeza de su familia. Desde pequeños, cuando el negocio de su padre aún estaba por asentarse y cuando su madre tenía que trabajar muchas horas en la tienda de costura por unas míseras monedas que apenas alcanzaban para pagar la cena, era Colin quien, con la vieja cámara del abuelo y una sonrisa suspicaz, les sacaba los cuartos a los turistas durante las visitas, ofreciéndoles unas fotos de recuerdo.

Luego vino la gran noticia, aquella carta, de un colegio desconocido y extraño, llegó como una brisa de aire fresco. En su casa sabían que Colin era especial, pero no imaginaban todo lo que en realidad guardaba. Fue por eso que a Dennis le extrañó recibir la misma carta dos años después. Al fin y al cabo ¿Qué tenía él de especial? ¿Qué había en su interior, para poder seguir los pasos de su hermano?

Aún hoy en día seguía haciéndose esa pregunta. Y, sin pensarlo, sus manos vagaron al lugar donde guardaba aquel objeto tan preciado, su varita, cuidadosamente guardado en el bolsillo izquierdo de su pernera. Sintió aquella superficie, a través de la tela, y suspiró.

–Colin, ¿cuánto más tendremos que caminar? –murmuró, alzando la voz de modo que su hermano pudiera oírlo entre el vendaval.

–No falta mucho para el siguiente pueblo –respondió él. Su voz era mucho más grave y calmada y, sin embargo, seguía portando ese tono lleno de esperanza. Giró la cabeza, sin aminorar la marcha, y fijó su mirada castaña en la de su hermano –. Aguanta un poco más, ¿de acuerdo?

Dennis asintió, aunque todos sus huesos le reprendieron, entumecidos y agotados por aquella batalla contra el lodo. Ahogó una maldición y siguió andando. Odiándose en silencio por no haberse llevado unas botas de lluvia.

**ooOOoo**

–Debéis de llevar mucho tiempo en el camino. ¡Y con este tiempo! ¡Dar gracias a dios de que aún pueda ofreceros algo de la olla para echaros a la boca!–exclamó una mujer, regordeta y de gesto afable, dueña de aquella pequeña posada.

Permitió que ambos muchachos descansaran y recuperaran fuerzas cerca de la lumbre de leña. Ambos no se hicieron de rogar y, deshaciéndose de los chubasqueros y el calzado embarrado, se sentaron próximos al fuego.

Aquella mujer no tardó en regresar, portando sendos cuencos de sopa humeante, media barra de pan y una pequeña cuña de queso de cabra.

–Decidme. ¿Por qué vais solos por los caminos, en plena tormenta? –inquirió, tomando sitio delante de ellos. Dennis apuró la sopa, dejando que su hermano mayor contestara.

–Vamos a reunirnos con unos familiares –concedió Colin, sorbiendo un poco del cuenco.

– ¿Y vuestros padres? –insistió ella. La luz rojiza de la lumbre arrancó unas chispas perspicaces a sus ojos verde oliva. Colin miró a su hermano de reojo.

–No tenemos, señora –susurró al final, llenándose la boca de sopa para no tener que volver a contestar. Dennis lo miró con cierta consternación, pero no dijo nada.

–Entiendo… –dijo, esgrimiendo una triste sonrisa –. Podréis utilizar las habitaciones de arriba y pasar la noche resguardo. No creo que vaya a amainar hasta mañana.

Colin dudó, no quería permanecer mucho más tiempo parado. Pero el bostezo que su hermano emitió, a la vez que sus ojos se entornaban, con cansancio, acabó por convencerlo.

–Está bien, te agradecemos la ayuda.

– ¿Ayuda? –preguntó ella, con una ceja alzada –. Más bien negocio, muchacho. Pues confío en que podréis darme algo a cambio. Yo no vivo de la caridad, ¿sabes?

–Claro –sonrió, mientras escuchaba el masticar de su hermano, quien estaba dando buena cuenta del queso.

**ooOOoo**

La mujer los llevó al piso de arriba, a una habitación amplia y bien ventilada, con dos camas individuales separadas por una pequeña mesita de madera clara.

Dennis se acercó al colchón y cayó de bruces, rendido.

–Ya echaba de menos una buena cama –murmuró.

–Dennis, no llevamos ni un día fuera –le reprendió su hermano entre risas.

–Para mí ya ha sido una eternidad…

Colin sonrió, caminó hacia la ventana y observó la incesante lluvia.

– ¿Por qué le has dicho que somos huérfanos, Colin? –inquirió, incorporándose sobre el colchón.

–Debemos proteger a nuestros padres. Es el motivo por el que nos vamos –contestó, apoyando la espalda contra la pared –. Si nos alejamos, nadie podrá relacionarles con nosotros, ¿lo entiendes?

–Supongo –concedió, tumbándose de nuevo, esta vez boca arriba. Colin se acercó a la otra cama e imitó a su hermano. Ambos guardaron silencio, dejando que el tronar de afuera ocupara el espacio.

– Colin… –susurró, al rato, girándose para mirarlo.

– ¿Mm?

– ¿Crees que volveremos a Hogwarts?

Colin lo miró, aquella pregunta era casi infantil y anhelante, como la de un niño mimado, sin embargo, sentía exactamente la misma expectación que su hermano pequeño. Sonrió, enfundándole la calma que ni él mismo tenía.

–Estoy seguro de ello –afirmó. Dennis le devolvió la sonrisa –. Ahora duerme y verás cómo, dentro de poco, te despertarás en tu habitación de Gryffindor, rodeado de decenas de blasones rojos y dorados.

Su hermano cerró los ojos, conforme, tranquilizado por aquellas palabras. Dejó que el sueño lo envolviera, como un amigo, y pronto cayó en sus redes.

Colin se levantó, le quitó los calcetines mojados, la chaqueta y lo arropó con la fina manta. Suspiró, sentándose en el borde de la cama, sin dejar de mirar a su hermano. Quizás pasasen meses o años hasta que su promesa se cumpliera, incluso cabía la posibilidad de que jamás pudieran volver a esa fantástico mundo, en el cual no eran dos simples y normales hijos de un lechero. No. En Hogwarts eran dos leones, valientes y fuertes, eran miembros de Ejército de Dumbledore, defensores del bien.

Se levantó y, con cuidado de no despertarlo, caminó hasta donde había dejado su mochila y buscó en ella. No tardó en dar con la pequeña caja de cartón cuadrada, volvió a su cama y se sentó, posando la espalda contra el cabecero de hierro. Manoseó aquella caja entre sus manos, hasta que se decidió a abrirla.

En ella había una cámara, antigua y algo gastada. Pasó los dedos por el objetivo y sonrió. No había nada que temer, mientras ambos siguieran juntos, mientras conservaran la esperanza.

Con este pensamiento acabó cerrando los ojos, sin soltar la cámara, hasta acompañar a su hermano en el mundo de los sueños, donde nadie podía herirles. En la habitación reinó de nuevo el silencio, interrumpido de cuando a cuando por el rugir de un trueno.


End file.
